Please Don't Let Me Die
by shadowhuntergirl925
Summary: The return of Gregory Sackville-Bagg
1. Chapter 1

I hate my life. I really do. I've attempted to kill myself four times in the past six months. Why? Because my dad is dead. Been dead for eight years, since I was six. My step father just divorced my mother 3 months ago. Mom's a wreck. He left her for a bumpkin waitress from Kentucky. My sister Marquette, just got an abortion and got sent to prison for marijuana possession. My life isn't exactly great…or normal for that matter. It's scary actually. Scary to wake up and not know if today is the day you die by your own hand. I don't like not knowing things ahead of time. It makes me uneasy. Just like I didn't know after my last attempt at suicide, my mother was going to ship me of to live with my Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob and little cousin Tony…who live in _Scotland._ I'm a native New Yorker. I like bright lights and big cities, not small towns with rolling hills and nothing else. This place basically hands me an excuse to kill myself.

So here I sat in Aunt Dottie's soccer mom-ish van, sunglasses on, ear buds in, planning my escape of this accused life. But the thing is, I couldn't concentrate. Aunt Dottie was yapping on the phone at my mom. "Don't worry Carrie," she said. "Angelique is in very good hands!" She took her eyes off the road for only a moment to wink at me. I shot her a look of pure hatred which was pretty much a useless effort considering she couldn't see my eyes. Of course she didn't notice the look I gave her and just happily continued to drive on what I thought to be the wrong side of the road. It eventually dawned on me that this was Europe, they do that here. As I turned up my screamo music full blast, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned in my seat and craned my neck to see meek little Tony. "What is it, honey?", I asked. I had always had a soft spot for my little cousin. "I'm glad you're here Angie", he smiled without his two front teeth." I missed you." "I missed you too, Tony." I quickly turned back around to avoid looking at his innocent face. Did he know what I had been trying to do? Did he know why I was randomly sent here in the middle of October? Did Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie tell him? I couldn't bear even the thought of him knowing. By killing myself I would be killing him in return. He would be devastated. I knew I couldn't do that to Tony, but it wasn't about Tony anymore. It was about me. Me and my screwed up life.

"We're here!", Aunt Dottie sang. I looked up from my iPod to see a large white wood house. It looked like all the other old historical houses I had seen on the way here. I stepped out of the van and onto a springy patch of grass. It smelled like autumn with the wind whistling and the leaves blowing. I sure will miss this when I die. "There she is!" ,my Uncle Bob called, barreling out the front door. He grabbed me into a huge bear hug before I could protest. He even picked me up and spun me around. When I was finally no longer airborne, he said, "Angelique! Sweetheart, isn't it lovely to see you?" "Yeah," I sputtered. "Good to see you too Uncle Bob." Before I could make a quick getaway from my uncle, he snatched the sunglasses from my face in a single quick jerk. "Sugar, why are you wearing these? It's already dark outside!" he exclaimed. I smirked sheepishly as he discovered my black eye. ' now where did you get that thing?", he asked, pointing at my right eye. "Another girl and I had a misunderstanding the last day I was at school." Uncle Bob drew in a breath to speak, but let it out in a huff inevitably giving up. He headed to the van's truck to gather my luggage, while Tony grabbed for my hand and tugged me into his house. The house was beautiful and well decorated in modern browns and beiges. There was a vase on every in table. A flower in every vase. "Come on!", little Tony pressed. " I'll show you your room! It's right next to mine!" I followed Tony up the tall staircase, turned sharply to the right and entered a room through a large wooden door. The room was white and I mean WHITE. It almost hurt to look at. Literally everything was pure bright white. But it did have a big four poster bed…which I happily flopped down on. "you like it?", Tony asked. "of course Tony! This is awesome!", I laughed. "Well that's a sound I haven't heard in a while," Uncle Bob commented while setting my suitcases at the foot of my bed. "Your laugh", he noted. He smiled sadly at me and said, "Come on Tony, Angelique needs her rest. She's had a long day." "Goodnight Angie!" "Goodnight Tony." Uncle Bob ushered Tony out of my new bedroom and said," Baby if there is anything you need we'll be in our room right down the hall, okay?" "Okay Uncle Bob. Goodnight." "Goodnight Angelique." He shut the door behind him and there I sat. Alone. Again. Halfway through the night I could have sworn I heard voices from outside my window. Actually just one voice. It sounded like a boys'. I ignored the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angelique, honey! It's time to wake up!" Aunt Dottie called. I rolled onto my side and let out a long exhausted groan. I did not want to get out of bed. But, I had to eventually. So I sat up in the big canopy bed and looked out the window, rubbing my eyes. I had expected to see the bright blue sky, maybe a few clouds and the sun…not a boy staring into my window. He was looking at me, wide-eyed, figuring out he had been caught. Just as quickly as I had noticed him, he vanished in thin air, right before my eyes. I didn't even have time to scream for help. I rubbed at my eyes even more. I had to imagine the boy, it was highly impossible for anyone to reach this window anyway! You'd need a gigantic ladder. I decided it had to be my frivolous imagination.

I staggered out of bed and down the stairs where the smells of eggs and bacon beckoned me. "Good morning, Angel," Uncle Bob greeted me as I entered the kitchen. He was standing over the stove, frying bacon while Aunt Dottie was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Well that was an odd twist. "Good morning," I replied to my uncle. "Good morning, Angie!" Tony exclaimed. I turned to him and laughed at how he had cooked egg yolk running down his chin. I pulled up a chair next to my cousin and dabbed his face with a paper towel to get all the egg up. "So, Angie," Aunt Dottie began, as I wiped Tony's chin clean. "There's not much to do around the house today, but Tony's going out with some friends today. Would you like to go?" "With a bunch of little kids? Sorry Aunt Dottie I'm going to have to pass on that one." "Well yes," she sighed. "They are children I suppose." Tony looked at me, all disappointed and went back to eating his eggs. Just as Uncle Bob set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, the doorbell rang. "Tony, can you get that for me, son?" Uncle Bob asked. "Sure, Dad," said tony running to get the door. You could hear his high pitched voice say, "Hey guys! You gotta meet my cousin Angie!" So I sighed and waited for his little friends to come bounding into the kitchen.

Tony came racing in with a little boy, about his height (short) with dark hair and freckles. A cute looking kid, I was sure Tony thought was the coolest kid in the world. Then in skipped an adorable little girl, around the same age with porcelain skin, bright blue eyes and long golden hair. She was absolutely stunning for her age. And you could tell by the way she looked at Tony, she had a huge crush on him.

Assuming that was it, I scooped up some eggs on my fork, and proceeded to move them towards my mouth, when the boy who was staring into my window came waltzing into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

I dropped my fork to my plate with a loud clang. All I could do was stare at him. All he could do was stare at _me_. He was tall and lean, almost lanky, with a boyish quirk to his smile. His hair was a deep black like soot and dyed with white stripes running along the lengths of his mane which was fixed with a ridiculous amount of hair gel. But those eyes, that's what got me hooked. They were dark and fluid and he gazed at me with the most intense look I had ever encountered.

But this was absurd, right? I mean absolutely… " Ahem!," Uncle Bob coughed attempting to clear his throat and the awkwardness in the room. We'd been staring at each other for a very uncalled for amount of time for two people who had just met. I broke my gaze first, bending my head to quickly secure my fork in my hand once again and shovel a mouthful of eggs down my gullet. " Nice to meet you," I mumbled around the eggs.

The boy smiled and walked briskly to my side. I glanced up at him confused. Then he suddenly pulled my hand from my lap and held it in his own. He was cold. "I am Gregory Sackville-Bagg.," he spoke. The boy, Gregory, motioned to the two other unfamiliar children in the kitchen. "And these are my siblings Anna and Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. We are all very pleased to meet you, Miss…?" "Angelique Miller", I pursued. "Err… Angie." He smiled and said," Pleased to meet you Miss Angie Miller." He lowered his lips unto the back of my hand while keeping my gaze and brushed a kiss upon my skin. His smile was deathly mischievous.

But, then he broke away too soon. Gregory folded his fingers behind his back, pressing into his buckled black trench coat and gave a curt bow to Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie. " And how are you Mr. and Mrs. Thompson?," he grinned. " Fine," Aunt Dottie managed to squeak out. " We're fine Gregory, dear. Umm..Would you like some breakfast?," she asked twitchly. " Rudolph? Anna? Breakfast?" " Oh, no no Miss Dottie," curtsied Anna. "We have already eaten breakfast." She was a cute little thing. Precious.

"Soooo…," Uncle Bob started. " What are you crazy kids gonna do today?" I didn't hear Tony or Rudolph answer uncle Bob's question. I was too bust watching Gregory as he slowly leaned back against the kitchen counter . He stole a glance at me as well, but when he did, I quickly whipped my eyes off of him. I may have averted my eyes, but I could still feel his as the bored into me.


End file.
